rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Page120
Sitemap Flying Security Bot --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- Picture - Unlike some of the other kludged together security devices (Turrets out of swivel chairs), the Fly-Bots required a bit more deliberate design - supposedly made from boat motors, but that is only a small component of the entire complex mechanism (like 10X as complicated with many more limitations on how it has to be constructed). --- Fly-bot Construction --- Lightweight frame - Duralumin (aluminum alloy) and fiberglass composite Engine : - Internal combustion piston engine, carburated flat 2 cylindar, 30 HP, aluminum engine block - Cooling system - air cooled - Gear case/clutches/transmission to rotors and Steering Prop - Electrical Generator and Battery - Self-Starting Motor - Fuel Tank and Pump - uses 87 octane gasoline, 1 gallon for 20 minutes operation (~7 lb/gal) Rotors : - Fiberglass composite (WW2 tech) - Dual contra-rotating for lift (eliminates single rotor axial rotation issues - no need for tail rotor) - Steering propeller and rudder - Hardened rotor tips and lights Gun : - Allegedly the gun is a modified Thompson SMG (fires .45 calibre pistol-sized ammo) - Ammunition feed and box - belt fed (as shown).... normal Thompson SMG is magazine fed, NOT belt fed) - Alternate weapons - rockets, electro gel, (laser ??) - 200 round drum magazine probably would have been a simpler ammo arrangement (instead of belt ??fed and fruitbox and no mechanism to handle the spent belt...) - (ammo is .75ounce/round X 100 = 5.3 lb with light belt) Lights : - Spotlights - Emote Color indicators - Flash ID signal (for other bots and security systems) Sound generators - tweeter, warning signals Sensors : - Scanners / camera - target identification --- -- BW Optical image scanner --- -- Detects Friend ID markers (coded flasher signal tags worn by security personenel) ??? no genetic detector (too sophisticated...) - Gyroscope Compass - stabalization and navigation - Sound detection & directional unit - Sonar system - high frequency sound - echo obstacle avoidance The Brain (control system) : - Mk-3 Super-Slug Logic Unit (bio-electronic control logic disks) --- -- Opto-visio-interpretor (interprets scanner/camera inputs) --- -- Sonar interpretor (delay-distance calculator logic) --- -- Tactical mapping system - records flypaths/navigation maps --- -- Terrain reading logic (cognitive summator) --- -- Moving object discernment --- -- Target lock-on and tracking --- -- Gunsite trajectory alignment calculator --- -- Command controller and engagement logic Radio link : - External Command/Event direction --- -- Alert calls from Security Scanner, Alarms, Human issued commands. - Status reporting (to base, forwarded to Security Control) - Inter-unit coordination - TV/Telemetry image transmission for remote control/monitoring Remote control (Human direction) : - Fixed station console --- -- TV camera feedback - limited range transmissions - Walkie-talkie sized controller, allowing onsite control/guidance . Weight : . 50 engine+gearing+battery + 30 frame/body+structure+rotors + 10 gun+feed + 15 200Xammo + 7 fuel + 35 avionics + misc ~ 160lb --- Security Fly-Bot Station Facilities - Security Bot Ready Station : - Ready Rack docking station (where Bot sits ready waiting), usual complement was 10 Bots --- -- Auto-refueling and charging, station fuel bunker (converted Jerry-cans) - Ammunition reload (manual) --- -- Belt(or better a drum) loader machine and ammunition supply - Radio Relay & comm line(alarms) dispatcher system - Local Repair/maintenance workbench/parts bin (manual minor repairs) - Station security system --- -- Locking armored doors (ID recognition locks) + Flyways --- -- Optional station security apparatus (turret covering entry door...) - Wheelbarrow to go collect derelict Fly-Bots - Fire Extinguisher to put out fire on burning Fly-Bots (and keep them away from the fuel bunker...) - Control console for monitoring and manual overrides (with built-in ashtray and cigarette lighter.) - Backup generator and ventilation system and coffee maker and hotplate - Citizens should be aware that in some faction areas, smarter Splicers have control of the Security Bot stations. --- Automatic behavior problems : - Not safe to use in populated areas (target confusion and friendly fire issues) - Best used with remote high-level command guidance (permission to 'fire on target' ...) - Use in 'restricted' and 'off-limits' areas (free fire zones) Security Bot Shutdown : - Not the greatest idea to have them go dead (better to have them return to station, instead of leaving them inert on ground to be destroyed or hacked). - System should have been for security personnel to operate and primary function to activate a Security Bot Alarm (manually calling Bots to the Vicinity). - Would these have had a plasmid detector, so that they would not be useable by Splicers??? Activate Like a fire alarm.....hmmm .... Idea -- Fireman Flybots with fire extinguisher... Units are 'trained' by walking them thru their 'beat' to map out flying paths and to locate the various scanners and alarm sources that they are assigned to. The Mk-3 Super-Slug Logic Unit has memory capacity for several dozen patrol locations. The unit also has a 'mode' to auto-map-out a security perimeter area. . Security Bots are used by City Security forces for automatic area security and to bolster personnel operations. Simpler units (Post Civil War with no fancy computer) are remote controlled via TV link from a Security Station by an operator. Spare Parts are available from Minervas Den (Mk-3 Super-Slug Logic Units are in particularly short supply as Subject Sigma apparently shot up one of the few working programming units). The City has a Bounty offered for working/damaged Fly-bots/parts (many a Splicer hoard has the characteristic 'shiny bits' as a trophy). MMORPG players may be able to get private use of Fly-Bots (best used for defensive purposes as the remote control units are difficult to use in unfamiliar territory or where there is significant obstructions and wreckage (like much of 'the wild'). They also often tend to start shooting at anything that moves. Fly-Bot units are not condusive to 'quiet' Team movements. --- --- --- --- -- Mini-game - Security Fly-Bot FPS.... (carry out your missions and earn your 'wings') . Idea --- contest - player programmers to program ( script ) Security Bot bio-brains (Mk-3 Super-Slug Logic Unit) to compete for various mission profiles, Within limitations given of inputs available sensors and functions. Mini-game interface used for simulator. . . . . .